Yasutora Sado (Chad)
Summary Yasutora Sado '(茶渡 泰虎, Sado Yasutora), also known as Chad (チャド, Chado), is a Human teenager who lives in Karakura Town. He is a student at Karakura High School, where he is in the same class as Ichigo Kurosaki. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C, possibly 8-B | 8-A Name: Yasutora 'Chad' Sado Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Fullbringer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Stamina, Spiritual awareness, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Large Building level (caused a large crater when softening the blow from being shot into Soul Society) | Large Building level, possibly City Block level | Multi City-Block level Speed: Peak Human movement, Superhuman+ reactions | Hypersonic | Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Durability: Likely Large Building level | Large Building level to City Block level (barely survived an attack from Nnoitra) | Multi-City Block level Stamina: Quite high. Can keep fighting after taking a beating Range: Average melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Can still get cut by blades, tends to rush to attack Notable Attacks/Techniques: Superhuman Strength: Sado possesses a remarkable amount of strength for a Human. Withlittle effort, he lifted a steel beam that had fallen on him. He can effortlessly throw another person half a block away with one arm. Sado fought a Hollow with his bare fists, and is strong enough to break a telephone pole and swing it like a bat. He effortlessly threw off the Hollow creature helpers of Shrieker. His strength is further enhanced by his armored arms, allowing him to take on those bigger than himself with relative ease; with a single punch, he was able to take left arm off the Hollow, Bulbous G. He can aid himself in a safe descent to the ground when falling from high above with tremendous force. He nonchalantly bent an unseated Shinigami's Zanpakutō. He is so strong that when he effortlessly punched a 3rd Seat Shinigami, he sent him flying away half a block, defeating him. He punched a large Arrancar in the face, shattering his mask remnant and send him flying a good distance. In its true form, his right arm is powerful enough to take on a former Espada, send him flying a great distance through a wall, and give him a considerable injury. With his left arm, he stopped and crushed Gantenbainne's most powerful attack. After training in Hueco Mundo, Sado becomes strong enough to effortlessly lift and throw Ichigo into a building, destroying it in the process. Chad Catapult (チャド・カタプルト, Chado Katapuruto): A technique used by Sado to launch an ally into the air. Grua Tirar (クレーン投げ(グルーア・ティラール),Gurūa Tirāru; Japanese and Spanish for "Crane-Throw") A technique involving a shoulder throw, reminiscent of seoi-nage, that allows Sado to hurl an opponent of gigantic proportions effortlessly. Enhanced Durability: Sado is unnaturally resistant to damage. He withstood a falling steel beam, which bent upon contact with his back, relatively unfazed. He took a head-on collision with a motorcycle; while the driver was seriously injured, he walked away with only minor injuries. He sustained a clawed attack to his back by the Hollow Shrieker which would have been fatal for anyone else. When his arms are armored, he attains an even greater level of endurance, allowing him to withstand relentless beatings and being thrown into structures without showing any signs of injury. His durability becomes great enough to block incoming attacks and blasts. He is highly resilient mentally, able to endure a powerful attack to his psyche and continue fighting. In its true form, his right arm is durable enough to effortlessly block attacks from a former Espada. Spiritual Awareness: After his encounter with the parakeet containing the soul of Yūichi Shibata, Sado started to detect the approximate locations of spirits and Hollows, but could not fully see them. Only after saving Karin Kurosaki from a Hollow, during the Hollow-slaying match between Uryū and Ichigo, did Sado begin to fully see spirits Enhanced Speed: Sado's speed is above that of an average Human. The recent furtherance of Sado's powers has increased his natural agility to the point where his reaction time is sufficient enough to anticipate high-speed attacks and counter them. During his fight with Gantenbainne, Sado develops a level of speed that can easily keep up with that of Sonído, even becoming capable of appearing behind his opponent and attacking. High Spiritual Power: He commonly uses spiritual energy to augment the strength of his punches. During his basic training in spirit energy with Kūkaku Shiba, Sado demonstrated intensely strong and high levels of spiritual energy, though the Shiba Clan cannon orb he created was unstable. His Reiatsu intimidated an unseated Shinigami into submission. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While never officially trained, Sado is a capable fighter, even when outnumbered. Fullbring Brazo Derecha de Gigante (巨人の右腕 (ブラソ・デレチャ・デ・ヒガンテ), buraso derecha de higante; Spanish and Japanese for "Right Arm of the Giant") (Brazo Derecho del Gigante in the English dub and English manga). Originally it was thought that by encountering the spiritual form of Ichigo Kurosaki constantly, Sado's natural spiritual powers were pulled from the depths of his soul. This power is actually a product of Fullbring. Ever since he came to Hueco Mundo, Sado had felt thepower inside him rustling, something he never felt while in Soul Society. The rustling increased the deeper he went into Hueco Mundo, and it was the beating he received from Gantenbainne that caused the rustling to settle down. Upon coming to Hueco Mundo, his power has been happily crying out like it had come home, and through the violent welcome of its brethren had reclaimed its sanity. Sado acknowledges that his power is less like a Shinigami's or Quincy's and more like that of a Hollow. This allowed him to fully tap his powers, which manifests as armor on both arms, instead of just his right. Sado states that when he first used his power, it awoke because of the pride that had been instilled in his heart by Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa, and that the object that acted as the source of his Fullbring was the skin on his arms. Originally, he could only activate this power from his need to protect. Later, during his training under Yoruichi Shihōin, Sado learns to activate his powers at will. First Form (formerly): Sado covers his right arm all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder fans out a biti nto an upward extension, parallel to his height. It has an indentation at the top in the middle of the extension, stopping just where his shoulder begins, separating the upward extension into two. There are two wing-like protrusions on either side of his wrist. The arm is black, with a dark magenta strip running down the middle of the arm, tapering down towards a point that stops at the wrist. The dark magenta strip is outlined by a thin white line. These patterns are on the top as well as the underside of his arm. Spiritual Energy Blasts: He is able to fire powerful energy blasts from his fist. While originally he could only use 2 blasts before collapsing, his training with Yoruichi gave Sado sufficient stamina to fire multiple blasts in a single day. These spiritual energy blasts have become more powerful with each form taken. He is able to fire them effortlessly. Sado gathers energy through the shield portion of his right arm and fires it in the form of a massive energy blast from his arm. This power is present in all forms. Second Form: Sado covers his right arm all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor. The shoulder extension becomes pointed and slightly longer, making it a little bit taller than Sado. The arm maintains its black color, but the magenta becomes slightly lighter, and the design becomes more intricate, while the white is lost altogether. El Directo (巨人の一撃 (エル・ディレクト), eru direkuto; Spanish for "The Direct", Japanese for "One Strike of the Giant"): A powerful special attack learned upon attaining the second form. The end of the extension on Sado's shoulder opens up and charges up spiritual energy, resembling the flaming exhaust from a car engine. He releases a huge blast of spiritual energy, which he can either use to augment his punches or fire as a concentrated medium to long-range attack. True Second Form (Defensive Shield): He covers his right arm all the way up to the shoulder in a liquid which solidifies into a form of armor. Brazo Derecha de Gigante becomes a shield, which extends from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm, with the same intricate pattern as before. Hollow-like teeth lie in the center, with a rose-like pattern or skeletal nose and eyes near the end. He loses the wing-like protrusion which extended from his shoulder and replaces it with a hexagonal plate, which covers his wrist up to his shoulder. In this form, it is used for defense instead of offense, though it's still more powerful offensively than his original arm. This is the true power and form of his right arm. Sado says that "the soul of his Abuelo flows through his right arm," speaking metaphorically of his grandfather's teachings. What his abuelo taught him was to protect, and that is why what dwells in his right arm is a defensive power. Brazo Izquierda del Diablo (悪魔の左腕 (ブラソ・イスキエルダ・デル・ディアブロ), buraso isukieruda deru diaburo; Spanish and Japanese for "Left Arm of the Devil") (Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo in the English dub): He covers his left arm all the way up to the shoulder with a liquid which solidi-fies into a form of armor. The arm is white, with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips have red diamond shaped marks on them. A spike protrudes from the shoulder. and two more, resembling claws, extend over his chest. This is the offensive power within him. La Muerte (魔人の一撃 (ラ・ムエルテ), ra muerute; Spanish for "The Death", Japanese for "One Strike of the Demon") (El Muerte in the English manga): A powerful special attack, La Muerte is used by his left arm by grasping spiritual power focused on the five fingers. Those who are struck by it are like sacrifices crucified and offered to the devil. His fingertips charge in the forms of five disks of crackling spiritual energy, and he forms a fist and punches his opponent. The blow is devastating, and upon contact, a huge skull shape is gouged into the surface behind the target. The power can easily defeat a Privaron Espada. Key: Soul Society Arc | Hueco Mundo Arc | Brazo Derecha del Gigante and Brazo Izquierda del Diablo (Right Arm of the Giant and Left Arm of the Devil) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Shōnen Jump Characters